Hagurumon
Hagurumon Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon that looks like a cog. It is unable to distinguish good from evil, so many evil Digimon exploit it to do work for them. Thousands of cogwheels turn inside its body, and it will die if any of them stop. Its name derives from haguru'ma'', Japanese for "cog". Digimon Adventure Two Hagurumon work as Machinedramon's advisors and deliver his messages to his army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon, as well as his air scouts, Megadramon and Gigadramon, to hunt down the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 A Hagurumon is among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Hagurumon works alongside a Clockmon on a clockwork cloud plain. When Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa end up on their turf and stumble upon a jammed clock, Clockmon's warning comes too late and Megadramon emerges from his prison. Clockmon and Hagurumon learn that Renamon went to the Real World as she fights Megadramon as Kyubimon, and Hagurumon expresses his own desire to digivolve right before Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack is deflected at Hagurumon, knocking out one of his gears. When Kyubimon is taken down by him, the Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon appear and bring down Megadramon. Ryo replaces Hagurumon's gear, and Clockmon and Hagurumon heap praise upon him. Hagurumon wonders when he will go to the Real World and get a Tamer. Later on, when Calumon unleashes his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon are affected. Digimon Data Squad Hagurumon appears in the Real World and takes over Criers' home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot, which merges with the house and transforms it into a bizarre toy-robot, with Michelle Crier trapped inside. Hagurumon's face is seen as the left eye of the robot. In this form, Hagurumon can regenerate its hand. Michelle is rescued by Keenan Crier. Hagurumon is destroyed by RizeGreymon, causing the toy robot to return to normal. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next A Hagurumon accompanies Datamon in his plot to capture the Aquan DigiMemory. He disguises himself as a Trailmon. Digimon World An unlucky Hagurumon is kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon in Toy Town, seemingly mistaken for a gear. Digimon World 2 Hagurumon is an early boss and can later be found in the wild. His digivolutions are Numemon, Sukamon, PlatinumSukamon, Raremon and Guardromon. Depending on its DP, he can digivolve into one of these forms. Digimon World 3 Hagurumon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Hagurumon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Rookie Card with 1/2. Digimon World DS Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Guardromon at Lv18+ with 50+ Stress. Hagurumon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon at LV 10 with 50% friendship and digivolves to Hookmon or Guardromon. He also appears in Sunken Tunnel. Digimon World Championship Hagurumon can digivolve into either Guardromon (6 Battles), Clockmon (20 MAchine-AP), Bakemon (after 4 penalties), or Starmon over time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Guardromon or Clockmon. It can be found in the Magnet Mine. '''Attacks *'Cog Crusher / Darkness Gears' (Darkness Gear): Hurls a gear at enemies. Once the gear implants into his opponent, he can control them at will. *'Command Input': Sends data streams at his enemies. *'Crush Device' *'Haguru Attack' * *'Gear Rollers' Variations / Subspecies *Solarmon *Hagurumon X Hagurumon X Hagurumon X is a Hagurumon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. It has two "KoHagurumon" on its shoulders which it can launch as an attack, and two drills where its hands were. Attacks *'Darkness Gear' *'KoHagurumon' Variations / Subspecies *Hagurumon KoHagurumon KoHagurumon are tiny versions of their base digimon, similar to KoDokugumon. They attach themselves to Hagurumon X. Hagurumon X uses them in some form as an attack. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Machine Digimon Category:Digimon species